1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for removing fallen slag from beneath a flame cutting table, and more particularly to improvements in an apparatus utilizing a chain drawn scoop for raking the slag to one end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While cutting metal on a gridded flame cutting table, slag will drop through the grids to the floor. Slag build-up on the floor generates heat and is difficult to remove if allowed to reach a significant depth.
Removing the slag regularly can be a particular problem if the flame cutting table is too large to easily be placed on its side or to be moved. There are known devices for use with large slag cutting tables. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,249, issued May 30, 1972 to MacLeod, Jr. The apparatus described therein utilizes a scraper comprised of a single blade dragged by chains between I-beams. One sprocket is vertically mounted, while the other is horizontally mounted. Consequently the chain twists with one portion on one side of the I-beam and the other on the other side of the I-beam. The upper flange of the I-beam and deflector plates serve to protect the chain from slag.
While this device may be successful, improvements are desirable. On large tables, which may be 25 feet wide and 100 feet long, the scraper may become jammed along its track because of slightly different chain lengths. Also chain damage from heat of the slag may result if not properly protected.